


Ruler of Everything

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealousy, King kink, NSFW, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Edmund reminds Y/N who her King is
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Reader, Reader & Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ruler of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hrm what about a smut piece where they’re in Narnia at some ball or formal event and they’re all dressed up being hit on and he’s just chomping at the bit to ravage his queen because brooding jealousy and he finally gets her back to their room and reminds her who her king really is? Just hot and heavy and possessive, please, jealous Edmund would be so 😍
> 
> A/N: Everything in this fic is written about consenting adults that have an established safe word <3 Enjoy

Spring brought many beautiful things in Narnia; beautiful flowers that bloomed at dawn and carried delightful aromas through the winter, green grass that covered the rolling hills that spread in all directions, and the joyous festival that celebrated the Spring Equinox. The week leading to the Equinox brought leaders from all over to the kingdom of Cair Paravel for feasts, activities, socialization, and on the longest day of all, an eloquent masquerade ball at dusk. 

For the weeks leading up to the events, the Kings and Queens scramble to prepare all that’s needed, whether that’s bed chambers, extra food, decorations, or appropriate music. Susan and Lucy loved it, as they loved socializing, Peter was indifferent, excited to gain stronger relationships with Cair Paravel’s allies, but Edmund hated the Spring Equinox. The young King valued his space and privacy, so when Lords and Ladies from all over came poking around in his business, he grew cold. Y/N, Edmund’s newlywed wife, held the same eagerness as her sisters-in-law. 

“Ed,” Y/N gasped, grasping behind her to where Edmund laid on their shared bed. His icy fingers plunged under her nightgown and pulled her back to his chest, allowing his nose to delve into the soft skin of her neck. 

“Mmm?” Edmund hummed lazily, his warm breath tickling Y/N’s skin as his lips contoured to the curve of her jaw. His fingertips traveled across the expanse of his wife’s hips and down her thighs. 

“We must get up,” Y/N paused, milking the sensation of the warm sheets hugging her bare legs and her husband’s fingers exploring her body. “to welcome the final guests.” 

“Must we?” Edmund responds, voice riddled with sleep and lust. “‘Cause I’m more than satisfied welcoming this.” His fingertips migrated from Y/N’s thigh to slip under the silk panties that separated her ass from his own boxers. 

Y/N giggled sleepily as Edmund nipped the sensitive skin that connected her jaw to her neck. “While I am all for this,” Y/N’s back arched into her lover’s chest. “The castle is much too full for it.” 

“Only if you’re loud,” He responded, tongue finding its way to Y/N’s pulse point. She whined and grasped his messy, charcoal locks in her fingers. 

“I promised Lucy I would help her with her mask for this year, she’ll be expecting me any moment,” Y/N turned in her lover’s arms and grasped his cheek with the hand that was previously woven in his hair. “My King.” 

“My Queen,” Edmund responds, pupils dilating so his coffee-colored irises were barely visible. 

“After the festivities tonight, I promise I’m yours.” 

A cheeky smile filled his features. “What happened to the castle being too full?” 

“It’s only too full if you’re loud.” Y/N matched his expression and winked. 

~

Edmund plastered himself to the corner of the ballroom; drink in hand, eyes scanning the room for his wife, desperately trying to keep his mind off of his plans for later that evening. It had been a long day for the young King. Between nursing a half-hard on for the entire morning and greeting army generals, royals, and citizens from surrounding kingdoms, the day seemed to drag for months. 

Y/N’s day, however, had gone rather quickly. The morning was spent assisting Lucy, the afternoon was occupied with greeting guests with the other Kings and Queens, and the few hours leading to the masquerade consisted of dressing. 

“Oh, my apologies, miss,” A voice from beside Y/N said after bumping into her side. “I appear to be quite clumsy. I don’t believe we’ve met, I would have remembered such an angelic face,” He took Y/N’s hand in his and pressed a fleeting kiss to her knuckles. “Prince Arthur of Archenland. But someone of your beauty may call me Arthur.” 

The man was tall and lean, hair perfectly styled to the side with a mask that covered only his eyes. His teeth sparkled as they spoke, and the strong muscles of his arms flexed under his white dress shirt. Arthur was the definition of Prince Charming. 

Y/N smiled and curtsied, “I am Queen Y/N of Cair Paravel, and you are forgiven.” 

His eyes widened briefly, before masking his surprise with a charming smile.

“Ah, your majesty, I had no idea Narnia had such a captivating Queen. On behalf of all of Archenland, I thank you for inviting us.” 

“The pleasure is ours. Though, I do hope your journey was peaceful. I hear there is still much snow in your mountains.” 

“This conversation with you has made it all worth it.” 

Y/N’s cheeks warmed in embarrassment under her mask, prompting her to cover her mouth and giggle. “Oh, you are too kind!” 

Edmund boiled in the corner as he watched his Queen get flattered by the young Prince. The way he kept inching closer to Y/N, and the way she didn’t stop it. He thought of how his fingers brushed the hot skin of her inner thighs that morning, only inches away from the pussy he knew was already growing wet for him. He thought of how she whined so sinfully and how her back arched against his body perfectly. The idea of this foreign Prince doing the same made Edmund’s grip tighten around his drink. 

“Who’s that?” Edmund spat towards Susan through a tight jaw. 

“Who’s who?” She responds, looking across the room. 

“That- that boy with the stupid looking mask talking to my wife.” 

“Oh, um, we met him when he arrived earlier. His name was, um, Adam? No, Arthur. He’s an Archenlander,” She took a sip of her champagne and turned her gaze back towards her brother. “Why?” 

“I don’t like the way he’s looking at my wife,” Edmund hands his drink to a passing server and nods towards Susan. “Excuse me.” 

Soon, his ears were full of Y/N’s laughter and the visitor’s voice. 

“Would you do me the honor of dancing, your majesty?” Arthur asks, extending his hand towards Y/N. Before she can respond, Edmund speaks up. 

“Not much of a dancer, but thanks for offering.” 

Y/N turns and smiles at her husband, getting nothing, not even a glance, in return. Arthur’s back straightens considerably when he sees who the voice belongs to. 

“King Edmund,” His voice doesn’t falter, “Wonderful to make your acquaintance again.” 

“Likewise. My darling, I’m afraid we need to leave a bit early this evening.” Edmund says, not taking his eyes away from the staring match he was having with Arthur. 

“Why? Is everything alright?” Y/N asks, playing an arm on her husband’s shoulder. He finally turns away from the Prince. 

“I am feeling ill, I wish to retire a bit early.” He grips Y/N’s wrists and turns on his heel. 

Y/N calls a farewell over her shoulder before being hastily pulled out of the room and down the hall towards their shared quarters. 

“My love, slow down! You’re pulling my arm.” Y/N calls, struggling to keep up in her formal attire. “Are you alright?” 

“Shut up,” Edmund grunts, tugging her up a staircase. 

“Excuse me?” 

He stops on his heel and turns to face Y/N, who was at least two stairs below him. “I said, shut up. Do we need to get your hearing checked?” He awaits an answer, but upon receiving nothing, he smiles evilly and continues his march up the stairs. 

Upon entering their chamber, he gently pushes Y/N onto the bed and turns to lock the door. 

“Edmund?” 

He whips around and glares, crossing his arms intimidatingly across his chest. “How dare you?” 

“What do you mean?” Y/N sits up on the edge of the mattress.

He scoffs, lazily walking towards the bed. His footsteps echo throughout the chamber until he stops and kneels so his face is directly in front of her’s. 

“Don’t play innocent, Y/N. You know exactly what you did. You were flirting with that Prince.” Edmund’s deep stare makes Y/N sink back slightly. 

Y/N gulped, attempting to straighten her back. “I wasn’t flirting with him.” 

Edmund stuck his lip out in a fake pout and brought a hand under her chin, squeezing her cheeks so her lips pucker. “Lying isn’t cute, sweetheart,” He says, shaking Y/N’s head as if she were saying ‘no’. “I just find it funny that you were being such a good girl for me this morning… then you go and ruin it.” His second hand comes to remove her mask, tossing it across the room, quickly followed by his own. 

“Ed-” 

“That’s King Edmund to you, sweetheart.” 

Y/N’s mouth went dry and she squeezed her thighs together. “I’m sorry, my King, I wasn’t trying to flirt with him. I was just trying to be nice. Will you forgive me?” 

Edmund scoffs, amused, and squeezes her face between his fingers. “Forgive you? Nah, I’m going to fuck the image of him out of your mind, darling. Do you understand?” He scans her body with his eyes before meeting hers again. “I own you, Y/N. All of you, I rule. I’m the ruler of everything. I’m your King.” 

Y/N gulped and nodded, her underwear growing wetter and wetter. Edmund grins, patting her cheek and straightening his back. “Good girl. Now, lean over the bed, yeah? Let’s see what I can do with the strings of your dress. If you’re acting like a whore, might as well dress like one.” 

She groaned slightly, pressing her knees onto the plush rug below, and leaned over the mattress so her ass was facing Edmund. Edmund’s fingers readily ripped apart the dainty ribbons of her corset. After unlacing it, he pulled it off of her body and allowed it to pool at her knees. Y/N was now kneeling in only silk panties that hugged her ass in the most perfect way. 

Kneeling behind her, Edmund takes two handfuls of her ass into his palms, squeezing. “Ah, that’s better.” His right hand contracts and lays a harsh slap against her ass, making it glow a light red. 

Y/N squeals, lurching forwards and pressing her breasts into the soft quilt that covered the bed. 

“That’s for being such a slut,” Edmund spits, spanking the other side harder and making that side turn a deeper red. “And that’s for lying about it.” 

“My King, I’m sorry. Please,” Y/N pleads, pushing her hips back towards Edmund. 

In the same condescending, mocking tone, Edmund groans. “Aw, poor baby needs something? Come here baby,” He sits on the bed before patting his slightly spread lap. “Come on, baby girl, you want to ride my thigh?” 

Y/N stays where she is contemplating his tone before standing up and straddling one of Edmund’s fully clothed thighs. 

“Ah, there she is, my sweet girl,” His calloused hands grip Y/N’s hips and start rocking her back and forth. 

A soft mewl escapes Y/N as her hips grind down onto Edmund’s leg. Her clit brushes perfectly against the defined muscles of Edmund’s thigh, and her hard nipples catch against the rough material of her King’s shirt. His hands loop under Y/N’s drenched panties and onto her ass, digging his fingernails into the plush skin there in order to keep the rhythm. Y/N moved her head into his neck and arms around Edmund’s shoulders and she moved faster. 

“Ugh, fuck,” She groaned, her underwear moving to the side so she was now grinding against his pants bare. The rough material hit her in such a way that made her pussy clench, desperate to orgasm. 

“You like using my thigh, huh, babe?” Edmund teased, pushing his thigh upwards. “I bet you wish it was Arthur’s.” 

Y/N choked a moan and reached for Ed’s hair with both hands. “No, your majesty, only you.” 

Y/N repositioned herself so her leg pressed against Edmund’s hard cock as she moved, which invited Edmund to groan. One of his hands brushed up her spine slowly, teasing the skin into sinful goosebumps, and to her throat. His hand tightened and he pushed her head away from his neck. 

“Look at you, so pretty with my hand around your neck,” Edmund rasped, flipping the pair over and pushing Y/N’s back into the bed. 

His hips ground against hers as his free hand danced across her soft skin to her breast. Edmund cupped her beautiful breast and squeezed, thumb rubbing and flicking at her hardened nipple. Y/N’s back arched with ecstasy. Edmund scoffed, sliding his hand up from his position around her neck to dip his thumb into her mouth. 

Y/N’s tongue teased the digit curiously, before sucking down on it hard, making Edmund’s eyes roll back into his head. Just the idea of Y/N sucking his cock made his tent twitch in anticipation, and his hips move involuntarily. 

“You’re so pretty sucking my finger like that, Y/N. Bet you wish it was my cock, yeah? Do you want to suck your King’s cock?” 

Y/N gave a pathetic nod, too entranced by Edmund’s thumb in her mouth to do much else. He grinned, pulling it out and gently patting her cheek before crawling up to straddle her face. His nimble fingers unzipped his trousers, pulled down his clothing to his knees, and guided his thick cock into Y/N’s awaiting mouth. 

As soon as he entered Y/N’s mouth, Edmund’s head hilted back to reveal the strong veins flowing up his neck, and a guttural groan of pure pleasure erupted from the back of his throat.

“Fuck, such a good girl, darling.” He groaned, doing his best not to fuck forward into her throat. “You like sucking your King’s cock, don’t you, pretty girl?” 

A hand came to her hair as he gently guided her to take more of him into her mouth. Y/N closed her eyes and lapped her tongue against his cock, growing wetter by the minute and listening to the sounds Edmund was releasing above her. One of Y/N’s dainty hands wrapped around the part of his cock that she couldn’t take, stroking it in her hand. Another guttural moan left Edmund’s lips. 

“I bet your tight little pussy feels even better than this, yeah?” Y/N hummed in response, prompting Edmund’s hips to jerk forward. Luckily, instead of getting mad, he laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes?” 

Edmund climbed off of Y/N’s face and dragged her to the edge of the bed by her ankle, flipping her onto her stomach and dropping his trousers in the process. He links two fingers under her panties and pulls them off of her in one fluid motion. 

“Now, my sweet Y/N,” Edmund says, admiring and rubbing Y/N’s ass from his place standing behind her. “Do you know who you belong to?” 

He hooks one finger into her pussy, curling it in a ‘come here’ motion. His long, strong finger brushes across her gspot before he pulls out and inserts two. 

“Yes, you, my King,” Y/N chokes before spreading her legs and pushing her ass towards him. Her legs wobble helplessly, as she tries to match Edmund’s rhythm. 

“And who does your wet pussy belong to, hm? The boy you were flirting with earlier? Adam?” 

“His name was Arthur,” Y/N whispers, body instantly reacting as Edmund pulls his fingers out and spanks her. 

“Why does it fucking matter? Who the fuck does this pussy belong to, Y/N?” 

“YOU! You, King Edmund!” 

With that, Edmund slams into her with fever, quickly milking the feeling of her wet pussy clenching around his desperately hard cock. 

“You’re mine. You will always be mine, do you understand?” 

“Y-Yes!” 

Y/N gripped the sheets as Edmund mercilessly pounded into her, the feeling of pure pleasure coursing through her veins. Everything about Edmund made her weak; his grip on her hips, his grunts, the hand in her hair forcing her to arch off the bed… everything about him made her putty in her hands. 

“I never want to see you,” He pants, “near him ever again. You’re my cockslut. Not some foreign Prince’s.” 

“You’re my King,” Y/N’s body jerks as her lover’s hips snap against hers. 

“You’re a good whore, huh? So good that you’re going to cum, right here, on my cock.” 

“Now?” 

“Did I sound fucking sarcastic? Now. Cum. Now.” 

With a spank to the ass, Y/N cums, hard. Her body shakes, her mouth falls open in pleasure, and the sound of her scream is wrapped in lust and sin. Y/N fell off of a cliff into a pool of pure ecstasy, making the earth and everything around her shatter. Her body was putty in Edmund’s hands, and her entire mind was blinded by the feeling of him inside of her in the best way possible. She was so entranced with her own cloud nine that she couldn’t feel Edmund release his own high until he fell onto the bed next to her. 

A soft hand came to brush Y/N’s sweaty hair from her eyes, “My sweet girl,” He hums, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “You did so well, my love.” 

Y/N lazily smiled and rolled onto her back. “I’m sorry about-” 

Edmund tsked and shook his head, pulling her tired body so he was spooning her and kissing her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, my love. That just made up for it.” 

Y/N giggled and nuzzled back into Edmund, ready for a well deserved night’s sleep cuddled up with the love of her life.


End file.
